Chatting
by Rakshapurwa
Summary: Cerita mengenai percakapan singkat antara Takao dan Midorima, ketika tengah chatting berduaan. Serta sebuah kesalapahaman yang tiba-tiba saja muncul entah darimana. Warning: Hint TakaMido/MidoTAka, OOC, Alur terlalu cepat


Hai~ ini fic MidoTaka/TakaMido pertamaku, silahkan dinikmati ^ ^)/

.

.

**Chatting**

**By Rakshapurwa**

**Rate : T**

**Pair : Hint MidoTaka/TakaMido, AkaMido, AkaFuri**

**Warning : Pendek, OOC, dan Alur yang terlalu cepat**

**Masih ingin membaca?**

**Enjoy **

**.**

**.**

Senang itu ketika melihat gebetan sedang online. Rasanya ingin sekali menyapa si doi, tapi malu. Mengetik sapaan **'Hai'** memang mudah—tapi meng-klik **'send'**-nya itu susah. Belum lagi, ada rasa waswas ketika memikirkan kalau si doi tidak membalas sapaan itu.

Seperti yang dihadapi Takao saat ini. Padahal terlihat jelas kalau Midorima—selaku gebetan Takao—sedang online F*cebook, akan tetapi sama sekali tidak ada balasan _pesan_ dari Midorima. Makanya sekarang Takao galau—takut-takut Midorima merasa Takao sok asik dengannya—dan mendadak illfeel pada Takao.

Takao bahkan sempat berpikir untuk men-_delete_ akun miliknya. Namun untunglah niat itu ia urungkan—Midorima membalas pesan-nya. Kalau bukan sedang di warnet, Takao pasti langsung guling-guling dilantai karena senang.

'_Hai juga...kenapa? Bu-bukannya aku peduli, hanya saja tidak biasanya kau mengirim chat pendek begini.'_

Ah—di F*cebook sekalipun, Midorima tetap _tsundere_. Dan satu hal yang baru Takao ketahui adalah ternyata dia cerewet kalau mengirim pesan ke Midorima. Pantas di sekolah Midorima menegurnya.

'_**Kau mau menyapaku atau buat fanfic-nanodayo.'**_

_Tentu saja menyapa, tapi bentar—Sejak kapan Midorima baca fanfic?_

'_**Bukan berarti aku sering baca fanfic makanya aku tau tentang hal itu.'**_

Takao terkekeh pelan.

Ingatan mengenai kejadian kemarin, terlintas dipikirannya. Takao terkekeh bukan karena kata-kata Midorima yang aneh—tapi karena gestur tubuh Midorima yang mendadak kikuk ketika Takao menanyainya. Manis banget.

Ah, karena kebanyakan berpikir Takao hampir saja lupa membalasan pesan dari Midorima.

'_Aku hanya ingin menyapamu saja.'_

Tak perlu menunggu lama, Midorima langsung membalas. Tumben cepat? Biasanya Takao harus menunggu lama dulu, baru Midorima membalas. Karena penasaran, Takao pun membaca pesan Midorima.

'_Gombal.'_

Eh? Bentar—kok balasannya gak nyambung?

'_Maaf Takao, salah kirim.'_

Hah—maksudnya? Jangan bilang kalau selain Takao, ada juga perempuan—atau mungkin laki-laki lain—yang sedang _chatting_ dengan Midorima dan berusaha mendekati Midorima? Pakai acara ngegombal segala pula. Kalau bukan di warnet, mungkin _mouse_ yang digenggam sudah Takao banting kemeja.

'_Shin-chan lagi chat sama siapa?'_

'_Kamu.'_

'_Bukan—yang __**'gombal'**__ tadi...lagi chat sama siapa?'_

Midorima tidak langsung menjawab, Takao kembali galau. Berbagai macam pikiran negatif berputar-putar diotak Takao. Mulai dari **'Mungkin cuma orang iseng'**, atau **'Mungkin bapaknya Midorima'** atau lagi **'Mungkin tukang pos'**, dan—anehnya dari semua pikiran nya tersebut, tidak sekalipun Takao berpikir **'Mungkin itu pacarnya Midorima.'**

Takao _denial, _hati-nya tidak kuat.

'_Kau kepo Takao...'_

Entah mengapa, lebih baik tidak dibalas daripada disebut kepo—sebab Takao jadi semakin penasaran.

'_Gak boleh tau?'_

'_Cuma teman.'_

Oh—dibalas. Tapi masa iya cuma teman, kok sampai ngegombal begitu. Jawaban Midorima tidak memuaskan—malahan semakin menambah panas hati Takao.

'_Siapa?'_

Pokoknya kalau sampai Takao tau, ia akan melabrak orang tersebut. Bukannya lebay, tapi ini masalah hati—tidak bisa diam begitu saja. Lihat saja pembalasan yang aka Takao berikan pada orang itu—

'_Akashi.'_

—oke awas kau Akash—APA?!

Akashi, maksudnya **Akashi Seijurou** yang itu. Mantan kapten Midorima waktu di Teiko dulu—yang matanya warna-warni itu? Kalau Akashi, Takao tidak berani. Takao bukan pengecut—hanya saja terakhir kali Takao membuat Akashi kesal...

Ukh—kenangan buruk, sulit diingat. Kenapa harus Akashi yang ikutan naksir Midorima.

Takao mendesah pasrah.

Mungkin untuk kali ini Takao akan mengalah, tapi bukan berarti ia menyerah. Takao yakin, cintanya pada Midorima jauh lebih besar dari cinta yang dimiliki Akashi.

'_Shin-chan...Jangan mau digombalin sama dia.'_

'_Hah? Maksudnya? Err...oke.'_

Midorima menunggu tetapi tak ada balasan lagi dari Takao—Takao tidak muncul didaftar teman yang sedang online, ia menghilang.

Apakah Takao patah hati? Jangan-jangan Takao sedang menangis? Hatinya tersakiti?

Pfft—kalian pasti berpikir begitu, tapi tenang Takao tidak kenapa-kenapa kok. Hanya saja paket internet yang ia pasang di warnet sudah habis—jadi mau tidak mau Takao pulang. Tidak perlu cemas, Takao tegar kok.

Semoga...

.

**Tamat**

.

Omake :

Mido: _'Karena zodiakmu urutan terakhir, jadi aku membelikanmu lucky item.'_

Aka: _'Untuk apa? aku tidak perlu.'_

Mido: _'Nanti kau sial.'_

Aka: _'Selama ada Kouki disampingku aku tidak akan sial.'_

Mido: _**'Gombal.'**_

.

**Tamat lagi.**

.

Yei selesai ^ ^)/ semoga hasilnya tidak mengecewakan *bows*

Sebenarnya cerita ini udah lumayan lama dilaptop, terus iseng aku publish. Maaf kalau penulisannya berantakan dan ceritanya terlalu pendek ._.

Sekian cuap-cuap saya, Rakshapurwa undur diri~ ' ')/


End file.
